From the Heart
by lunarsnowcat
Summary: Sakura is Kagome's cousin and the rest of Kagome's family are on a month long break in the Americas. Sakura is coming to visit and are bring the rest of the team along and what is the role of the Yu Yu gang. SasukeKagome
1. Chapter 1

Kit: Wow a new story.

Neko: When am I going to get to be in the story?

Kit: I'm not sure. Ok people if you want to find out more about us look at our Behind the Scenes story. Well its not a story but it does have us and the charaters from Inuyasha, Naruto, and maybe Yu Yu.

Disclaimer: We own nothing at all.

From the Heart

Chapter 1

Sakura's cousin and a long vacation

**With Team 7**

"Sakura, why did you drag us out here this early?" wined Naruto rubbing sleep from his eyes. The sun was still rising in the east and all of team 7 was standing at the gate even their sensei Kakashi was standing there carefully watching his team.

"Because Naruto it's a long way to my cousin's house and I would like to be there before nightfall. The boat ride itself is 8 hours long," said Sakura glaring angrily at the blond ninja. It was excessively too early for this.

"Would you like to tell us about your cousin?" asked Kakashi trying to break the raising tension.

"Well I haven't seen her since we were little and I don't know much about her. To tell the truth the only reason I want to visit was because I got a letter from my aunt, her mom saying that she might need the company while the rest of the family went on a 4 week vacation," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"How about her name and where she lives," asked Kakashi.

"Well her name is Kagome Higurashi, her mother is my mother's sister, and she lives on a shrine with her mother, brother, and grandfather," said Sakura scratching her head trying to remember. "It was said in the letter that she as been really sick for the past year and a half ever since her 15th birthday."

"Shrine? You mean were monks and priestesses used to live?" asked Naruto perking up a bit. His tired blue eyes were staring at her to answer.

"I think so, but people with holy power have been long died."

"Don't you think we should be going if the trip is so long?" asked Sasuke from his position of leaning on the wall near the rest of the group.

"Lee told me he wanted to see me off, but I guess it was too early," signed Sakura. She bent down and picked up her pink travel bag. She turned to the rest of the group and watched them pick up theirs. Sasuke's was pitch black, Naruto's was bright orange.

'I guess they are their favorite colors just like mine,' thought Sakura. She turned to Kakashi to see his was silver.

'Maybe from his days has an ANBU.' Team 7 turned to walk out of the gates.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see who had called her name. She saw Rock Lee, her boyfriend run towards her fast.

"I didn't think you would make it Lee. It is extremely early."

"I told you I would make, nothing could stop my power of youth," stated Rock Lee proudly. He was doing one of his famous poses.

"I'm glad you could make it Lee, but we have to be going we're running behind," said Sakura has she leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. She then turned and walked through the gates. She took off to the harbor with the rest of team 7 behind her. It would take three and half-hours to get there, so she didn't get to see the bright red, beaming face of Rock Lee.

**With Kagome - In the past**

"Kagome we just got more shards there is no way your going back now!" yelled a silver hair half-demon. Kagome just ignored Inuyasha and kept on walking in the direction of the well.

"KAGOME!! Do you hear me you can not, will not go back through the well today when we just got started gathering more shards," shouted Inuyasha to the black haired miko from his position on the tree branch.

"Inuyasha try to understand, my mom said that something was going to happen today and that I would have to get back. Just let me go and I will be back as soon as I can. My mother would not have me come back unless it was truly important," said Kagome calmly trying not to have to use violence to get her way.

"No way, you are not going back I will carry you back if I have to."

"Inuyasha if you will not listen to reason then maybe this...SIT." Inuyasha fell face first from his branch into the dirt. The ground just gained one more Inuyasha shaped hole. Kagome walked into the clearing containing her ticket to the future, the well. She sat down on the lip of the well to adjust her yellow backpack on her shoulder.

"KAGOME!" Kagome jumped down just as Inuyasha made his way into the clearing.

**The Future - Still with Kagome**

Kagome made her way up the ladder that was added to aid in her time traveling. When she got to the top, she dropped her book bag and turned towards the well. She muttered under her breath a spell she learned from her teachings with Midoriko and closed the well. Midoriko had been teaching her to control her miko powers for the past 9 months in her sleep. It was going to help her with her up coming battles and to help protect her and the others. Sesshomaru himself joined the group about 4 months ago and started to teach her swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. He also worked on her speed and endurance. This all was to make up for her saving Rin on more the one little occasion when Jaken was not able to do his job. Sango helped too with larger weapon, demon slaying, and surprisingly the art of ninjas. Kaede helped her with her aim when working with the bow and the boring work of meditating. Though meditating was dead boring it helped her control the flow of her powers and to help keep calm in deadly situations.

Kagome turned back around after she made sure she did her work well and made up the stairs hauling her backpack. She fished for her keys and slid open the front door to her house.

"Mom," called Kagome as she looked around the house. It was quiet and that was something she did not like. She dropped her pack by the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She looked around again, maybe trying to see her mother cooking dinner but it was empty. Then she spotted a note on the counter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hi, there honey, this may come as a shock to you but as you might have notice, we, your brother, grandfather, and I are not at home. We are out, going to the Americas for a full month on a vacation. I wanted to tell you in person, but you were in such a rush to get to the past I couldn't find time. I did not want to be lonely so I asked your cousin Sakura so come and stay with you. They, her team and she will be here by 8 pm today. This is why I wanted you to be back on this day to let you know. I thought you might like some time off from Inuyasha and the dangers of the demons in the past and it just fell into place from there. I hope you don't mind. _

_Love,_

_You're Mother _

Kagome wanted to jump out of her skin, time off from Inuyasha, time off from Inuyasha, it was a dream come true. A whole month without Inuyasha breathing down her back.

"Yes! Holy Cow, YES! Time off from that half-demon, time off from Inuyasha," shouted Kagome there was no one to hear so why not shout.

"Wait my cousin Sakura? Oooh, the pink haired cousin from along ago. I haven't seen her in many years. Wait another question...her team?"

'What did she do...wait that's it she lived in Konoha the ninja village. I wonder if she will teach me anything while she's here.' Kagome looked at the clock to check the time. 5 pm, three hours before they got here. Kagome ran out of the kitchen picked up her bag and ran into her bedroom. She stuffed the yellow heap into her closet and walked into the connecting bathroom with a change of clothes. There was no way her cousin was going to see her after so long, dirty and in her school outfit. Why she will still wear that thing was a mystery, she did have miko outfits, and a demon slayers outfit from Sango, even a few kimonos. Kagome turned on the hot water and poured in the bubble bath, a relaxing bath would be heaven on her tired body.

45 minutes in the bath would almost make her skin get crinkly but Kagome got out just in time. She blow dried her hair and changed into one of her many kimonos. They were sometimes random and but always special gifts. This one was midnight black with sapphire blue petals across the bottom and left shoulder. The sash was also sapphire blue. The blue color was said to remind everyone of her new eye color. The eye color was a gift from the brother bonding of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The other gifts from the bonding were that she was a little faster and that for one reason or another she could smell and hear everyone and everything better. It took her quite sometime to get use to the new abilities, but in the end, it became very useful. She became more like a dog but no demon.

After getting dressed, she headed down stairs to do some cleaning then cooking when it was closer to eight.

**With Team 7**

It was 5:30 and team 7 was just getting off the boat. They had changed into some more normal clothing on the ship so as not to get attention when they hit land again. Sasuke was the only one not to change since his were normal clothes; he just removed his holster and headband. Naruto changed into a black shirt with an orange fox on the back, he wore plain, but flexible jeans, and he too removed his holster and headband. Sakura was in a white shirt and pink skirt; she had put her pink hair in a tight ponytail and hoped it wouldn't cause stares. Like the others before her, she had lost the headband and holster. Kakashi-sensei was the last to come out. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants. He had used a genjutsu to make his sharingan eye match the color of his other one. His holster and headband were no where to be seen.

After getting off the boat, they made their way over to the taxi waiting to take them to the Higurashi Shrine.

**With Kagome**

It was 7:45 when she heard the doorbell ring. She carefully put down the pot of hot ramen and went to see who was there. When she answered the door, she saw her pink haired cousin, a blond haired teen, a handsome black haired teen, and a silvered haired adult.

'Wow. Silver hair I wonder if he's just old or was born with it. Though can't say much since my cousin's is pink,' thought Kagome when she saw the silver hair.

"Hi Kags long time no see," said Sakura when Kagome answered the door.

"Hey it has been long," answered Kagome hugging her cousin. "Is this your team?" she asked looking at everyone else when they broke off from the hug.

"Yep, I would like you to meet my teammate Sasuke, and this is Kakashi-sensei," she said pointing to the black hair one and the silver hair one.

"And I'm Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage," shouted Naruto happily.

"Well I'm Sakura's cousin, Kagome nice to meet you all. Here why not come in the ramen is almost done then we can have dinner," said Kagome moving out of their way and back into the kitchen. "Just put your things by the stairs I'll show you guys to your rooms after dinner. You can let down the genjutsu its safe inside; also you can wear your normal clothes on the grounds."

"Wait how do you know about genjutsu?" asked Sakura following her cousin into the kitchen when she had put down her bag.

"I'll tell you all later right now let's have ramen," said Kagome pouring the noodles.

"Ramen!!" shouted Naruto running into the kitchen; he grabbed a bowl, and made a mad dash to the table, wolfing the stuff down along the way.

"Wow," said Kagome in awe as she watched the whole scene. "He's crazier then Inuyasha when it comes to that stuff."

"Naruto watch your manners around my cousin," said Sakura keeping a close eye on the blond head. 'If you do some thing like again I will pound you'

"It's ok I've seen weirder things," said Kagome handing a bowl to Kakashi.

"Thank you," he said walking over to join Naruto.

"Still Kags he has no manners," said Sakura taking a bowl from Kagome.

"Sakura with my history a few missing manners are not going to hurt me in anyway."

"What is your history?" asked Sasuke taking a bowl.

"I'll tell you everything later, only if you promise to teach me a few things well you are here."

"Teach you a few things?" asked Sakura when Kagome sat down with the last bowl.

"Yea, you all come from a ninja village so there as to be some things you can teach me. Now we will finish this later right now lets all eat," said Kagome taking a bite out of the noodles.

"Seconds?" asked Naruto with a puppy face.

'Man he looks like a kid, but he's so cute,' thought Kagome as she stared at Naruto. 'He's like another Shippo and that fact that he has a fox spirit is a little weird. What happened to him?' "Sure just be careful the pot is still hot."

Everyone ate their dinners in silence after that. With Naruto's help they finish the whole pot. Naruto went in fourths. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi only had seconds and Kagome came in second with eating three whole bowls. (Wow that's a lot of ramen. How much did Kagome make?)

"You guys can go sit down, let me just put this stuff in the sink. I will wash them in the morning it's to late now," said Kagome taking up all the bowls from the table.

"Sakura what does your cousin do? She shouldn't know about the genjutsu," asked Kakashi when they were sitting on the couch.

"I don't know but I would like to find out," said Sakura trying to think of a reason.

"I know because my miko powers let me sense abnormal energies whether in one's aura or on one's person. Of course I can sense things not even having to a person but plants, animals, or other creatures," stated Kagome walking in to the room not at all surprised that they didn't hear her come in.

"Miko powers? You can't be a miko the last one lived over 500 years ago in the feudal era," countered Sakura remembering some thing she read in a book.

"You won't understand everything unless I start from the beginning, but in return I want the training and to know the reason why Naruto as a fox spirit in him," said Kagome taking a seat next to Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were sitting on the one directly in front of them with Naruto in the middle. She had a very serious tone in her voice and the look in her eyes made for no questions.

Kakashi was the first to recover from the shock that took hold of everyone when she brought up Kyuubi.

"Ummm sure, I guess it won't hurt as long as you promise to keep that fact a secret."

"Trust me I can keep secrets. Mine after all is pretty big itself, so I ask you to keep it a secret too."

"You have my word," said Kakashi leaning back against the couch again.

"Mine too," said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Kags you have my word too," said Sakura.

"You have mine too Kagome if you just promise you won't hate me for it," said Naruto hanging his down trying not to look at her.

"Naruto I could never hate you so just be like your normal self," said Kagome patting his head with a smile on her face. "Ok so who's first?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Kit: Hi there everyone sorry it took so long to get this up. Sadly Neko won't be joining us today I like it some problems with her mate. Well I hope you all enjoy and see you at the end. KAGOME COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!! _

_Kagome: Alright, Kit and Neko own nothing but their crazy minds. Of course Neko's mind is also pervert. _

* * *

From the Heart

Chapter 2

History

_**Last Time**_

_"You have mine too Kagome if you just promise you won't hate me for it," said Naruto hanging his down trying not to look at her._

_"Naruto I could never hate you so just be like your normal self," said Kagome patting his head with a smile on her face. "Ok so who's first?"_

_**This Time**_

"Why don't you go first Kags just to get over with," said Sakura.

"Ok mine starts on my 15th birthday right on this every shrine. I was heading out to school when Souta my younger brother told me that our cat was down near the well. He told me that he was too scared to get the cat and had me do it. I found our cat and was turning back around when a centipede demon came shot though the well and grab me pulling me back through. When I finally touched ground I saw that the well house roof was not above me and decide to climb out using the vines running up the walls. I finally got up the well and saw a huge forest was surrounding me. I wondered around until I came up a half-demon bound to a tree. I later found out his name was Inuyasha and that it was his forest."

Kagome continued her story retailing everything and everyone she met. About Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Prince Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru, now called Sessy or Fluffy, and even told them all about Naraku. How he was hunting the shards along side her gang. Everything up until the month long break which was where they came in.

Kagome loved telling stories. She told them to Shippo and Rin all the time. She got to see the look on everyone face as she went from one event to the next. Naruto was shocked and thrilled at most points.

'I think he loves the parts with my young Shippo playing pranks on Inuyasha,' thought Kagome has she saw his face light up again when she told about another prank.

Sakura was scared and a little worried that her cousin had gone through all that by her self.

'She sure had it tough. It must have been hard with the time traveling and the studying, poor Kags.'

Kakashi was amazed that someone like her went through so much.

'She must have grown a lot in that year and half."

Sasuke was just amazed overall.

'Wow, she sure is strong and beautiful. What beautiful, well I won't denied it. I think I'm starting to like her.'

Kagome finished her story and look at all everyone watching her.

"Wow Kagome that amazing," said Naruto staring at her with wide eyes. "All that in a year and a half."

'This Sesshomaru character sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?' thought Kakashi thinking over her story.

"Ok you guys it your turn what's with the fox spirit?" asked Kagome.

"The fox spirit is what remains of a giant fox demon that attacked our village 17 years ago. (I will explain this later). Our Hokage at the time used a sealing jutsu to lock the spirit inside a newborns body," explained Kakashi remembering the attack and how many people had lost lives.

"Ohh Naruto I'm so sorry, you must have had it really rough," said Kagome reaching over to hug the blond ninja.

"It's ok Kagome. I had a hard start, but then I got a lot of new friends and a great team."

"Well maybe one day I will get to meet all of your wonderful friends."

"What do you mean Kags?" asked Sakura looking at her cousin.

"Come on Sakura. I have a whole month without anything to do. Why don't we head over to Konoha in two weeks? So that would be two weeks here, two there," said Kagome with a smile. "Ok off that subject. I have one, no wait two more questions. First one is why do you have a cursed placed on you Sasuke?"

"How can you know about the curse mark?" asked Sasuke looking wide eyed at the miko.

Kagome sighed, "I told you I can fell abnormal energies and I've dealt with curses before so I know what to look for."

"I got it during the Chuunin exams from a man named Orochimaru. He wanted to use my body to give himself power, but thanks to Naruto I didn't fall for his trick."

"If you want me to I can remove the curse, but it will hurt a little."

"How can you do that Kags," asked Sakura

"With my miko powers of course. You see no matter what form a curse takes the basic energy that gives it power is demonic energy and if you remember miko powers destroy or erase demon energy. With the energy source gone the curse will fade away, put it will be slightly painful because the mark as been with you for so long, if it was new I can destroy it with no pain or problem," stated Kagome already going over in her head the plan to take off the mark. "It causes you pain does it not?"

"Yes it does every time I try to do something powerful."

"That will have to do with it being tied to your own energy. I guess he did it to try and keep you in check that is the reason why the removal will be painful."

"But you can remove it?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes and when I do that I can help you with your problem Kakashi."

"My problem?"

"Yes, that eye of yours, you weren't born with it were you?"

"No my friend gave it to me after he was severely injured. I had already lost my own eye."

"Thought so, that would be the reason the energy from that eye doesn't flow right with your own." Kagome sat there quietly for a few seconds thinking.

"Sasuke, you have that type of eye right?" she asked turning to Sasuke.

"Yes I have the sharingan," answered Sasuke trying to find where this was going.

"How about after I take care of the curse mark on you, you show me this sharingan?"

"Where are you going with this Kagome?" asked Naruto

"Did you all know that energies of smaller objects can be bent to work better with their environment?"

"No."

"Well let me explain what I can do for Kakashi here. If I found out the natural flow of one object in it right environment, then I could change the flow of the same object outside its right environment to make it more comfortable for it and the environment."

"So what are you saying Kagome?" asked Naruto still trying to figure it out.

"I'm saying that I can help Kakashi by changing the energy of his eye, but I need to look at Sasuke's eye to get a feel of the eye." (A bit confusing? Yea I know.)

"Alright so when do you start?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow will be good," said Kagome standing up. She was tired and just wanted some simple sleep.

"Sleep would be good for everyone," said Kakashi knowing how tired everyone must have been.

"Follow me and grab your stuff I'll show to your rooms," said Kagome reaching the stairs. Some how the day just caught up will her and she was exhausted.

She turned to look at the others and thought she was looking at the walking died.

"Ok guys this is my room to the right here," said Kagome opening up her room to show everyone.

"Wow Kags your room is sweet," said Sakura walking to Kagome's room.

Her walls were white and a pale blue border ran around the top of the walls. There was a standard bed with lavender covers, a plain wooden deck, a wooden dresser and white doors leading to the bathroom and closet. The walls were covered in pictures of the group in the past and her family here and the one window looked over the small garden in the back of the house before leading to the woods.

"Yea I find that it can be really comforting just lid down and pause a moment before life coming crashing in," laughed Kagome as she remember lying in bed peacefully before Inuyasha broke down her door trying to drag her back to the past. "Ok Sasuke and Naruto will be in the room across the hall," she pointed behind Kakashi in the doorway. "Sakura will be beside me and Kakashi will be at the end of the hall. The bathroom is between Kakashi's room and Sasuke's room and the rest of the family lives on the other hall on the other side of the stair case, so there is no need to go down there. Just ask me if there is anything you need and don't worry I'll make breakfast soon after sunrise, now goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

Everyone walked out of her room and she shut the door softly behind her and flopped down on her bed. Man the day just really caught up with her and before she could change she feel asleep.

Sakura walked into her room to see light pink walls and white bed sheets. There was just the standard dresser, deck, and nightstand. Her window looked over the forest but that was about it. She put down her stuff and un-packed, no matter how tired she was she would put everything away. When she was done she changed into a pink nightgown and went to bed.

Sasuke and Naruto looked around their room. There were two beds, thank god (noooo I love sasunaru), two dressers, one deck, and two nightstands. The walls where blue-grey and both covers where black (sighs I love black, oops to much talking). Sasuke un-packed and looked over to Naruto, he was already asleep in his walrus pajamas with his pack tossed to floor everything laying somewhere else. Sasuke stood up slowly and made his way to the window located by his bed. The moon was up and high, its light made the shrine glow. Taking a deep breath he turned back around and striped to his boxers (stay calm girls picturing Sasuke and sighs Not like that Neko) before climbing into bed.

Kakashi stood awake for a while looking out over the well house. He might have been tired but he was also a ninja, born and raised as one to always be on guard for any attack at any time. The moon was soon high in the sky and he decided that now it was save enough to get some sleep.

Kagome awoke with the sun sliding in her room. She got up, sort of dazed and grabbed another kimono, then headed to her bathroom. After a few minutes Kagome stepped out washed and dressed in orange and yellow. The main part of the kimono was orange and on the back a huge yellow sun. The sash was the color of the sun and she had put her hair up in a bun with yellow chopsticks. Kagome headed down stairs and started cooking breakfast for her guests.

Kakashi was the next one up. He grabbed a new set of clothes and wash items, and then he headed to the bathroom. He was soon out of the bathroom and walk down to help Kagome in the kitchen.

**Downstairs**

Kagome looked up to see Kakashi walking down. He was wearing his normal outfit and his hair was limp from the shower.

"When do you think the others will be up?" she asked watching him head towards the bacon she had been cooking. (I love bacon, oops sorry walks off)

"Sasuke and Sakura will be soon as for Naruto, I don't really know."

Just then there was this huge screech and Naruto came running down the stairs soon followed by some large random book that did indeed hit him on the head.

"Naruto what have you done?" asked Kagome carefully watching the eggs cook.

"I didn't know at all," he said sort of shaking where he was standing still in his pajamas.

"What did you see, come on tell me," said Kakashi standing in front of the boy, humor and something else shone in his one visible eye. (Neko: snickers Kit: hits her upside the head not that pervert drags her away from the readers) Kagome walked up behind Kakashi and hit him lightly with an unused frying pan.

"Don't think like that here pervert," she said before walking back to her eggs.

**Upstairs**

Sasuke woke up to the scream that came from his female teammate and rolled over to see Naruto gone from the other bed.

'What has he done now,' he thought before he got up and got dressed. He opened his door to catch a glimpse of Sakura in a towel close her door before heading down the stairs.

When he got to the kitchen he saw food all over the table. Everything from bacon and eggs to waffles and pancakes, he looked over to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Kagome sitting at the table enjoying them, well more like Naruto enjoying them because he was wolfing the stuff down. He sighed and joined them.

He was soon followed by a still pissed off Sakura.

"Dam Naruto," said Sakura as she took her seat.

Naruto looked up at her and shuddered.

"What the heck happened up there you two?" asked Kakashi like he didn't know already.

"The pervert came in the bathroom when I was getting out of the shower," said Sakura throwing in some angry glances at the blonde.

With one last glance at him, Naruto was on the ground beside her pleading for his life.

"Please don't kill me Sakura," he wined giving her the full puppy eye treatment. "I didn't mean to I swear."

Kagome sighed; she was not a morning person. "What are guys planning today other what has been planned?" she asked hoping that this subject was just be forgotten.

Naruto looked hopefully, "What about a fight Kagome?" he asked as he got back into his seat.

Kagome looked at him, slowly a smile played across her lips. Her mind was going through plans and ideas already thanks to Sesshomaru. "Sure, but after breakfast," she said taking another bit out of her eggs.

"Yes!" shouted Naruto happy a fight to look forward to.

_Kit: Boy I talked a lot, sorry about that. First order of business the ages are a little screwy. Naruto and his group are half a year older then Kagome who is 16 and a half, but they are sort of still looking like they do in the show. We sort of forgot about they ages when we wrote chapter 1, but we aren't going to change it. Second order of business thanks to all that reviewed and other stuff. _

_Thank you again for reviewing..._

Kuro Fuyu Mitsukai

Frog Lady

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan

Dark Ice Kitsune

SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl

g2fan

43InuAsha

Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle

dull spork

Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell

Rebel Reader Bitch

Gothic Lust

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl

Kagome Lady of Darkness

lildevil0644

iheartanime43

Ai Megami Murasaki

Demonic kunoichiKagi

kagome gal 20

_Kit: Please review _


End file.
